Killian
The Killian race is comprised of three separate caste. They are a 4-armed reptilian people with a structured, militaristic society. The common caste (Hi-Killian) stands about five to six feet tall, and possesses incredible endurance—both physically and mentally. This sub-species is greatly responsible for the Killian's reputation for tenacity. The upper caste (Ra-Killian) is shorter—about five feet tall—and much more delicate of frame. Their heads are noticeably larger and their head-frills are longer. Their limbs and tail are thin and spindly. The Ra-Killian rule with cold Machiavellian logic and their psychic gifts. The warrior caste (Bushi-Killian) is, like the other sub-races, genetically and mysticaly adapted to its specialized role. They are all about five feet in height and quite broad of frame, much more so than the Hi-Killian. Their claws are longer and their tails broad and flat. Their head-frills are much shorter than the other caste—more like spikes, and extend down the spine and tail. These spikes are stout enough to be used to tear into the bottom of a ship. The Bushi-Killian have gills in their necks and breathe water as well as air. Killian mature physically at age ten and are considered adults at age thirteen. Average life expectancy is fifty years, but some exceptional members have been reputed to live for up to 800 years. Killian continue to grow slowly throughout their lives. The maximum rate of growth was for Empress Inhyeon who was over twelve feet tall when slain in battle at the age of 488. All Killian possess four arms, a tail, head-frills, a poison spur amongst the head-frills on the back of the head, sharp teeth and claws, slightly-webbed fingers and toes (extended half way to the knuckle), and greenish scales of varying hues (though unpatterned). As aquatic reptiles, Killian's sense of hearing is not as well developed as that of other species. All Killian are cold-blooded and utilise their forked tongue for scenting. Character Creation Hi-Killian Average ability scores: Appearance-10, Personality-8, Grace-9, Knowledge-11, Wits-9, Willpower-16, Agility-10, Stamina-14, Strength-14, Awareness-8, Speed-8, Common Sense-10. Cold-Blooded: Killian are lethargic and difficult to rouse from sleep in freezing weather; environmental penalties are doubled Aquatic: Instinctive swimming skill at journeyman level with doubled swimming speed; triple the duration that breath can be held Natural defences: Bite for 1D4 + Strength damage and claws for 2 + Strength damage Scaled hide: Natural armour class of 7 and Tough x2 Poison spur: Mild toxin and oily irritant; save vs. poison at 14 or take 1D4 points of life point damage and a -1D4 penalty to all actions; victims get a saving throw at the end of each minute to shake it off; poison onset time is only 2 rounds; the spur itself does 1 point of damage Hi-Killian add 1D8 to their maximum hit point capacity. They have wide peripheral vision and their lack of external ears grant them a +3 bonus to saving throws against sonics. Ra-Killian Average ability scores: Appearance-12, Personality-10, Grace-12, Knowledge-12, Wits-12, Willpower-17, Agility-12, Stamina-14, Strength-9, Awareness-9, Speed-8, Common Sense-13. Cold-Blooded: Killian are lethargic and difficult to rouse from sleep in freezing weather; environmental penalties are doubled Aquatic: Instinctive swimming skill at journeyman level with doubled swimming speed; triple the duration that breath can be held Natural defences: Bite for 1D4-1 + Strength damage; Ra-Killian claws do not make effective weapons Scaled hide: Natural armour class of 7, but no damage resistance Poison spur: Mild toxin and oily irritant; save vs. poison at 14 or take 1D4 points of life point damage and a -1D4 penalty to all actions; victims get a saving throw at the end of each minute to shake it off; poison onset time is only 2 rounds; the spur itself does 1 point of damage Psionic ability: All Ra-Killian are medium grade espers—with some degree of empathy, precognition, and retrocognition—making it very difficult to surprise them or lie to them. They may read emotions on a successful Wits check. Actively resisting opponents get a save versus psychic attacks, and are secured against this ability if they roll a 12 or higher. Once successfully resisted, the Killian may not read that person again until there is a major change in the emotional state. The Killian culture promotes the control (not suppression) of one's emotions. All Killian receive a +2 on saving throws against this ability and be considered to be always on guard against it. Precognition and retrocognition are glimpses or 'hunches' of the future and past. It is common for Ra-Killian to dream of ancient times or of days to come. These abilities are involuntary and are controlled by the Game Master. Some Ra-Killian develop their psychic skills into full or even high grade psionicists. Ra-Killian have 1D6 maximum hit point capacity. They have wide peripheral vision and their lack of external ears grant them a +2 bonus to saving throws against sonics. Ra-Killian also receive +3 to saves against psychic attacks and +3 against all mental assaults. Bushi-Killian Average ability scores: Appearance-9, Personality-8, Grace-10, Knowledge-10, Wits-12, Willpower-15, Strength-15, Agility-12, Stamina-15, Awareness-9, Speed-8, Common Sense-9. Cold-Blooded: Killian are lethargic and difficult to rouse from sleep in freezing weather; environmental penalties are doubled Aquatic: Instinctive swimming skill at master level with tripled swimming speed; can breathe in salt water Natural defences: Bite for 1D6 + Strength damage or claws for 1D4 + Strength damage. The tail may strike for 2 + Strength damage, and may be used in a tripping attack against opponents behind them Thickly scaled hide: Natural armour class of 10, damage resistance of 3, hacking resistance of 10% Poison spur: Mild toxin and oily irritant; save vs. poison at 14 or take 1D4 points of life point damage and a -1D4 penalty to all actions; victims get a saving throw at the end of each minute to shake it off; poison onset time is only 2 rounds; the spur itself does two points of damage Bushi-Killian are fierce opponents with 1D10 maximum hit point capacity. They have wide peripheral vision and their lack of external ears grant them a +2 bonus to saving throws against sonics. Bushi-Killian also receive +2 to saves against crushing blows. Category:Species Category:War Category:Character Creation